Always good value
by Cindy Glidewell
Summary: DUNGEON FIC. Harry got away. Luckily the Death Eaters have one of his friends to interrogate. Dark, Noncon, romance later on. ScabiorxLuna
1. I

**AU: **Hola! Nice meeting you all. Don't you all just love the snatcher as he's running around in his tight pants? Well? Here's a fic just for you who love him, and also you who love that blonde witch with her dreamy voice. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Topic:** A Luna Appreciation Fanfic;

**Theme/Plotbunny:** This is a Luna Dungeon fic, rated mature. LunaxScabior

* * *

**Always good value**

**I**

**

* * *

**

Scabior was out of the sorts. He thrashed his glass of firewhiskey aside, listening to how the glass broke as it hit the floor, and cursing silently under his breath as he made his way through the Malfoy Manor. Today he'd been reminded of his weaknesses again and it annoyed him, made anger rise in his chest. It had been Potter's little friend who had reminded him that he was, after all, a man. It had happened a lot lately. He'd been snatching bloodtraitors, killing muggles and attacking young children. His heart had made itself known each time, sending him a pang of pain that made him realise he wasn't a cold killer like everyone expected him to be. If he were to survive this war he'd have to keep up the pretence, but he doubted if he could. If the Dark Lord found out that his favourite snatcher had any feelings left whatsoever he'd be dead before he could blink.

Absentmindedly, Scabior found himself walking straight into the path of Lucius, meeting him on top of the stairs that lead to the dungeons. He was angry that he had been reminded of his emotions, upset that he'd not been able to please his fellow Death Eaters and annoyed by the fact that Bellatrix had scolded him. And now worse, they'd almost had the famous boy who lived and his two friends, if they hadn't gotten away. So easily. Much too easily. Scabior was just glad they didn't suspect him of helping them flee.

The blonde wizard seemed shabby, slightly tipsy and enormously depressed. He and the snatcher had been friends for a long while, the experiences of Azkaban only driving them closer, and Scabior could feel his more humane side being concerned about his friend's health.

"Lucius, sir, 'ow 'ave you been?"

The four prisoners stirred when they could hear voices. Luna looked over her shoulder, glancing at the bars of their prison as if she could see the men to whom the voices belonged. Of course she couldn't for the men were standing on top of the stairs and out of their field of vision. Ollivander blew his cheeks and started to rock back and forth, while Griphook only showed a frown of concern. The four of them were seated in a circle on the cold stone floor, playing silly games to pass the time. Dean was leaning on his elbows but now sat up in a more active position. The four of them were alert as the low male voices echoed throughout the dungeon.

"Horrible, but no need to tell." Lucius knew he had to be careful with what he said for they were always watched by their lord. "I've been failing Narcissa and Draco." Scabior clicked his tongue. "There's not much ye could 'ave done about tha', Lucius. You've given it your all." Lucius silently nodded, unaware that the prisoners downstairs could hear every single word.

"We need to find out Potter's whereabouts or we're doomed."

"Most specifically, you'd be doomed."

"Yeah, I know." Scabior huffed for he did not like the thought of him being punished for the boy's escape. After all it had been Bellatrix who'd let the trio escape. She should have sent them to the cellar, or she should have summoned the Dark Lord.

"I guess we're both not favourites anymore." Lucius replied and the snatcher eyed him warily. He knew Lucius had been happily yapping to his son about handing Potter to the Lord. But hadn't it been him who had caught the boy. He had deserved the actual reward. Not that it mattered anymore.

"But," There was a slight pause, "I've 'eard there was someone in the dungeon, an 'ogwarts student."

Lucius smirked. "Yes, one Luna Lovegood. She's been to Hogwarts. It's said she and Potter might have been friends." Scabior's eyes started to twinkle. Perhaps there was a chance for him to survive still. "All right then. I'll go and 'ave meself a nice little chat with 'er."

He greeted Lucius and went to descend the stairs.

Lucius watched him go and grinned. He hoped for Scabior that the girl would talk.

Luna, having heard the conversation, quickly had crawled into a corner of the room and had tried to make herself look as small as possible. She did not want to be taken for interrogation, it always ended in pain. And by the sound of the angry voice of her soon to be torturer it would be more than she could bear.

"You, girl, I need you." He said as he marched into the dungeon. A Death Eater had appeared behind him, guarding the gate which was now open. Luna crawled further away from him and tried not to look up. Of course Scabior had noticed her huddled frame in the corner and forcefully grabbed her arm, hauling her up to her feet and earning a hiss from Dean who had stepped forward to protect Luna, but Griphook clutched his goblin arms around the boy's legs and he had no choice but to stay at a fair distance of the blonde witch.

Luna was still looking away from the snatcher whose eyes twinkled at the sight of the girl in front of him. She had long blonde hair, a fair skin and luscious lips. And then there was her scent. He leant closer to her, closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent, his breath tickling the skin of her neck and his nose brushing past her yellow locks.

She smelled sweet, he mused, of flowers and sunlight. The witch, in turn, had squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, waiting for the snatcher to pull himself away again. At his closeness she could smell him, wood and oil, a wild scent that made her wonder for a moment whether he might have been in contact with nargles.

The other prisoners fell silent at the sight. The snatcher was scaring them, all of them. His behaviour was unexpected and eccentric. Finally he retracted his head and opened his eyes again.

Only now Luna dared to open her eyes and turn her head slightly to look at him, now that he had pulled away and increased his distance she felt it was save again. At first she had expected for him to slap her for her behaviour. She had tried to hide from him and not obeyed his commands. A Death Eater didn't like to ask his victim twice.

Her dreamy grey eyes locked with his blue piercing ones. Scabior's jaw clenched. The girl had finally opened her eyes and it had made him aware of something very unpleasant. A twitching, a throbbing, within his pants. Something which never bothered him, something he never felt. Something which reminded him he was only a man. And he could not tolerate for the girl to have such an effect on him. His hand shot up to her cheek, then slowed in its movements.

" 'ello beautiful, don't be scared." He gently stroked a knuckle past her cheek.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. She wondered what he was going to do with her. He'd marched into the dungeon, angry and demanding, hauled her to her feet and scoffed at her as he was irritated, and suddenly sniffed her and turned all gentle on her. It confused her greatly. 'Perhaps the nargles did eat his brain after all.' She mused silently, her eyes betraying her distraction.

"You're just going to tell me a few things."

* * *

AU: Thank you for reading, There's more to come! Show some support if you liked the story and want to read more. Reviews are the cookies for any writer ;)

Scabior: ... I don't think I ever met 'er... - shakes his head-

Au: Shut up. Just run and look your best - grins evilly-


	2. II

**Always good value**

**II**

* * *

Luna wasn't feeling at ease at all. The snatcher's hands had gripped her too hard to her likening as he had hauled her up to her feet and forced her out of the dungeon and up the many slippery stairs. She could hear how her friends called out for her and how the guarding Death Eater locked the door behind her. It made her tremble slightly of fear, but she knew she had to be calm.

The male took her through the hallway and several rooms before he finally came to a richly decorated one. He sat her down on a chair which was set in the middle of the room. He roughly let go of her making her yelp as she felt her bottom hit the seating of the chair. A hand shot up automatically to untangle the mess of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. Her silvery grey eyes searched the ground. She thought she might have seen the trail of a wrackspurt and it fascinated her.

As soon as she sat her mind had been distracted and she seemed to have forgotten the danger she was in. Scabior came to stand near a cabinet, leaning against it and folding his arms in front of his chest. His blue eyes fixed on the form of the young girl in front of him. He concluded that she couldn't be much older than Potter himself, not older than seventeen.

Her behaviour unnerved him. She was running a hand through her long hair, occasionally trapping her fingers between the many knots and curls, and staring at the floor intently. He cleared his throat to catch her attention but found she was still staring at the floorboards.

Irritated he swung his hand over the cabinet, hitting a vase of glass which smashed to pieces as soon as it had hit the floor. Her head shot up. Now he had finally gotten her attention.

She turned her head at him, her eyes wide. The expression cute.

Scabior dug his fingers in the wood of the cabinet which was behind him and gritted his teeth. He needed to calm down. 'The sight does not affect you, lad.' He told himself, knowing fully well he lied. In fact the sight had aroused him more than he'd imagined he could be.

"I need to know this information." He clearly expressed to her, and Luna blinked for she had no idea what he was on about. She sat up straight on the chair and placed her hands on her knees.

"Well?" Scabior snarled at her.

Luna slightly cocked her head to the side and her eyes left him to glance at the wall paintings. When she locked eyes with him again she replied. "I'm afraid I don't know, sir." She replied in her usual cool and dreamy voice. The snatcher could feel his member twitch and silently cursed her. Was that her usual voice or was she just playing him? Teasing him?

"I'm afraid I don't know what it is you want to hear, sir."

"Potter's whereabouts." Scabior raised his voice this time, trying to scare her and at the same time making it known who was in charge here.

Luna did not blink. "Harry Potter?"

Again that lovely dreamy voice.

Was she doing this in purpose just to annoy him? Or was she actually aware of the effect she had on him?

"Yeah, 'Arry Bloody Potter. Who else?"

He seriously felt like strangling the girl for the sweetness of her voice and the calmness she oozed. He was convinced by now that she was doing this all on purpose, with the sole intent to simply drive him mad. And she was succeeding.

Luna in the meanwhile was thinking hard of a way to distract the snatcher in front of her. She knew nothing about him and thus it was hard for her to think of something that would capture his attention. She could try and say something random about Death Eaters but she knew she should not toy with such a dangerous subject. No, she had to stick to her usual topics of conversation. How about she start about Thestrals? Surely he must have seen them. If she in some way could change the topic of the conversation she might tire him and he'd send her back to the dungeons.

"Harry?"

Scabior felt his hand twitch at her sing-song voice. His eyes roamed over her body, examining her pensive state and licking his lips as he decided she was more than just the average pretty witch one would encounter.

"Don't play games with me girl," he warned her. "I can be very nice." He now stepped away from the cabinet, advancing on her before walking around the chair on which she was seated, circling and intimidating her. Luna did her best not to show his actions were having an effect on her. She was scared but managed to hide it very well.

"But then again," He now stopped behind her and leant close, whispering to her hair, "I can also be very cruel."

He closed his eyes and inhaled deep. She smelled deliciously wonderful, like forest and sun and all things natural that could come to mind. He was vaguely aware that she wasn't wearing any perfume, like most of the witches and muggles he'd been chasing. Her scent was pure. It was her.

Luna wondered why he'd fallen silent. She guessed it was just another way of him to show he was in control. Her lips trembled, knowing that he could not see her now. She wanted nothing more than to be with her father. Her eyes travelled to the door and she saw to her despair that a death eater was blocking it. There was no way she could escape this manor on her own from the position she was in now.

" Arry.' Scabior breathed again, finally continuing to circle around her like he'd done before. Luna caught a good glimpse of him now. In the dungeons there'd been little light so she hadn't been able to see his features. She only had noticed his incredibly height and the roughness of his hands as he'd grabbed her. Now she could see more. He had long legs and she had to swallow for it wasn't hard to know he could easily outrun her with them. Escaping by running had now become a no-no option. She mentally noted it down.

He had lines on his face, betraying he was older than he might seem to be. He was unshaven and wearing-

Wait. Her eyes turned wide. Why was he wearing Hermione's scarf?

His hair was long with a faint streak of red in it. She raised a brow, wondering if he'd painted it on purpose, if he'd been victim of an accident or if he'd used a spell to get it that way. Or perhaps his parents were responsible for it. A soft giggle escaped her throat. She secretly fancied the idea of a young child with a different coloured streak of hair.

"What's so funny?" His hand shot to her face and he squeezed her chin between his fingers, making her look up at him. Now that he turned at her and brought his face close to hers she could see his gritted teeth. His eyes betrayed a pain which puzzled her. Was he suffering? And then his breath hit her; Firewhisky, garlic and plums. She winced at it.

"Where is 'Arry Potter?"

"I – " She was cut short as he had grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Ow about we play a little game first? It's called please me. Think you can 'andle it, beautiful?"

It wasn't as if she had a choice.

AU: You know the drill ;D Review when you like it and motivate me to write more!

Luna: -calm - I think there might be some nargles in your head.

AU : -eye twitch- Wh-what?

Scabior: For the first time ever I think I might 'ave to agree with 'er.

Luna: - happy- Awww, thank you


	3. III

**Always good value**

**III**

* * *

Luna winced as the snatcher moved his hand to behind her ear. He was caressing her skin and let his fingers run freely into her long hair. She now began to wonder what it was that he had meant with his little game. So far he had been silent and only touching her. If his goal had been to frighten her he surely had succeeded.

Suddenly Scabior pulled away and turned to the Death Eater by the door. "Keep 'em shut. I want no one interrupting."

The unknown man smirked maliciously at this and removed himself from the room, closing the door and by the sound of it locking it tight. Luna's bright eyes sought those of Scabior to see what his intention could be. Now it was only the two of them, locked up in one room. She bit her lip, scared of what might happen yet at the same time telling herself that whatever it was it could not be so bad. If it weren't the nargles doing this to the man in front of her then perhaps it could be blamed on the wrackspurts.

Scabior lazily prepared himself for his next step. He was toying with Hermione's scarf which was still around his neck and Luna couldn't help but to let her eyes wander down to it. She tried to point and her lips parted.

"How did you get that, sir?"

Slap.

Scabior had smacked her cheek hard, making her head turn to one side. "You don't speak unless you're spoken to, understand?" he sneered at her. And Luna had a hard time trying to suppress her tears. Hitting someone wasn't nice.

She simply nodded her head as calm as she could. She didn't want him to see how he affected her or how he had hurt her. Her cheek felt sore and she was certain that a red print was forming. Scabior seemed to have noticed it too for he set himself lightly upon Luna's lap, a leg at each side of her, in order to study the bruise on her face. How he managed not to crush her with his weight was a mystery to her. She squinted her eyes at first, but when she saw the intent look on his face she opened them wide again. He was studying her like an insect during biology class.

Then he brought out his right hand and traced a finger smoothly past the newly formed bruise on her cheek. Luna shivered and then quickly looked away. She feared this man, yet she was curious to find out more about him. Had he killed Hermione to get that scarf? Was it just coincidence that it looked like the one Hermione had owned? Her eyes had unintentionally slid back to the fabric wrapped around his neck and she licked her lips.

"So soft," She could hear the snatcher murmur, and not long after she felt his lips on her cheek, gently brushing past her skin. Then his tongue followed, licking a trail from her chin to her eyes. Then he withdrew and got away from her lap. She could not say how relieved she was and how dirty she felt. Her cheek was wet and she wanted dearly for someone to dry it.

"You're prolonging the start of our," Here he paused for dramatic effect and started to tug at his own belt, "nice," another tug, "little game."

Luna wanted to say that it hadn't been her intention but as soon as she parted her lips Scabior raised his hand, as if he didn't want to hear, and she was reminded of how he had slapped her once and could slap her again. She wisely kept her mouth shut and instead eyed him curiously.

Now it was her turn to make the snatcher feel uncomfortable. By just looking at him with that dreamy gaze alone she sent shivers down his spine and managed to take him out of his concentration. Well, not that it mattered much, he thought to himself, for the game he had in mind wasn't ruined if she turned him on like this. In fact, he would not be playing the little interrogation game at all if she hadn't been sending sparks through his body from the start. He was a man after all, with a man's needs. And right now he felt solid, his body pleading for release with an intensity that grew with the minute. Or in any case with each of her curious glances.

He wondered if she silently had been undressing him in her mind, because her eyes roamed his body several times. He knew he had done so to her. He had imagined what she would look like without clothes. He did not guess she might be wondering about how he got her friend's scarf. That was a thought to never have hit him.

He calmly started to pour himself a drink and sipped deftly from it. In the meantime Luna was doing her best to focus on other things for she didn't want to be reminded of the wet feel of her cheek.

"Don't fall asleep, beautiful." Scabior remarked when he saw how her eyes glazed over. She snapped her head at him.

"So, question number one. Are you and 'Arry friends?"

Luna glanced at him and then looked away. "Yes," she said softly, her dreamy voice bouncing through the room.

"Are you sure?" The snatcher said, pouring another drink after finishing the last in one gulp.

"Yes, we're friends. Or at least, I think so.." She hesitated. Not many children at school had liked her because she was different. She never had the idea or feeling that Harry might not have liked her either. She was quite positive he was a good friend. Perhaps the best she had.

"You think so?" The snatcher spat at her. "You're not certain?"

Luna squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head wildly. Her hair flew around her face. "Don't be so mean," She said, her voice dreamy yet trembling. "How can I know for certain how he feels about the relationship between us? To me he is a good friend, and that's why I don't-"

She wanted to say that she would not betray the boy who lived, but Scabior had started talking somewhere during her sentence and finishing it seemed inappropriate somehow.

"Ow can I trust you to tell the truth now?" The snatcher murmured, knowing that if he had a potion to make her tell the truth or a spell he still wouldn't have used it at this stage. He loved to toy with the girl in front of him, it was all part of the plan. He could use such a spell afterwards and still get the information he needed.

Luna was taken aback by his question and didn't know what to say. He could not, could he? "Perhaps if you use a spell, and even then I won't." She planted the idea, or at least she thought she did, just to have him stop these games he was playing. She disliked them

Scabior cleared his throat. "Okay, next question. Is your name Luna Lovegood?"

She gazed at him. Wasn't that obvious? "I-" she started but he cut her off. "Just yes or no."

"Yes," She muttered. "But that's not really a question-"

He cut her off again.

"Hush, love." A dirty thumb placed against her soft lips. "You see. You're not cooperating with me. I need your full cooperation otherwise I need to punish you, my dear."

Luna trembled under his touch and once the trembling ceased glared up at him. She wasn't angry but he could tell she didn't like what he was doing either. Yet those dreamy eyes remained dreamy and he bit back a growl in frustration at realising how much her eyes made him want her. Her eyes and her smell and her long silky hair.

He removed his thumb and she blew at him. "You already knew my name." She whispered.

"Yes," he confirmed as he stood with his back to her. He was undoing his buckle and removed his wand's holster. "But what I do not know is whether you love good, Luna. I think you're not working with me 'ere. And being a bad girl you shall 'ave to prove I 'ave a reason not to kill you right 'ere and right now." He turned back to her, his words sharp.

"The game was called 'pleasing you', wasn't it?" Luna asked and received another slap, less hard but against the same cheek again.

"Don't speak..." He started and she glared angrily at him. "Unless you're spoken to."

He took a handful off her hair and pulled her head back a little. Their eyes locked.

"Let's first do something about that pretty mouth of yours. Let's wipe that dreamy look off your face."


End file.
